pilihan desa
by Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga
Summary: Bagaimana ya kalau naruto pergi dari konoha bersama hinata karena desanya memilih sasuke dari pada naruto
1. Chapter 1

Di suatu desa yang bernama konoha gakure hiduplah seorang ninja remaja berusia 17 tahun memiliki rambut kuning dan matanya berwarna biru sebiru permata shapire.

ninja remaja itu orang nya periang tidak mudah menyerah dan kita pasti sudah tahu kan siapa namanya ya namanya adalah Uzumaki naruto seorang ninja remaja yang di tinggal kedua orang tuanya sewaktu melawan monster legendaris kyubi

kedua orang tua naruto mengurung kyubi dalam tubuh naruto. orang tua naruto berfikir dengan menyegel kyubi di dalam tubuh naruto maka naruto akan di segani dan dikenal sebagai anak pahlawan desa tapi kenyataan nya berbanding terbalik dari yang di harapkan kedua orang tua naruto bukanh nya di segani malah naruto di siksah dan di jauhi orang -orang konoha gakure karena di dalam tubuhnya terkurung monster yang telah memporak porandakan desa mereka sehingga para warga desa dendam pada monster itu karena monster itu berada dalam tubuh naruto warga desa menimpahkan segala dendam kekesalan dan amarah mereka pada naruto

naruto hidup di sebuah apartemen yang kecil itu pun pemberian hokage ke tiga

hokage ketiga sangat kenal dengan ayah naruto yaitu hokage ke empat tapi dia tidak bisa memberitau naruto bahwa naruto adalah anak hokage ke 4 karena pesan ayahnya sendiri yg ingin anaknya berjuang dari awal dan tidak berharap dari kepunyaan ayahnya

naruto terus berlatih agar bisa menjadi hokage yg selama ini di impikan nya dan ingin mendapat pengakuan dari warga desanya yg selama ini menganggapnya tidak ada

di suatu ketika naruto melihat anak perempuan sedang di siksa oleh tiga orng anak lain naruto yg melihat sebuah penyiksaan tidak bisa terima karena dia sudah merasakan sebagai mana siksaan sehingga dia datang membantu anak perempuan tersebut walapun dia tau kalau anak -anak yg telah mengganggu anak perempuan itu ada tiga orang dan badan nya pun jauh lebih besar dari pada dirinya sehingga dia yakinh pasti dia kalah tapi naruto tidak menyerah dia akan tetap membantu anak perempuan tersebut karena dia tidak tega atas perlakuan mereka sangat tidak manusiawi

naruto mendekati anak anka tadi dan berkata

HEY lepaskan dia ..kata naruto dengan muka yg serius

Apa urusanmu kalau kami menyiksa dia dan kalau kami tidak mau melepaskan nya kau mau apa haa. balas anak itu dengan tampang mengejek

Naruto yg sudah kehabisan kata kata karena dia memang tidak pandai berkata-kata langsung saja memukul wajah salah satu banak yang menjawab barusan dan anak yg di pukul naruto terpental cukup jauh sangkin kerasnya pukulan itu wajah anak yg di pukul naruto sampai memar biru dan di sudut bibirnya keluar darah tidak terima di pukul anak itu langsung memerintah dua anak yg lanin untuk menyerang naruto dan dia pun ikut menyerang naruto akhirnya naruto pun di pukul beramai-ramai oleh ketiga anak itu

Karna tidak tahan melihat orang yg ingin menolong nya anak perempuan itu berteriak

Hentikaaaann...

Ketia anak tadi pun berhenti memukuli naruto yg sudah setengah sadar badan nya yg lemah tidak dapat lagi bergerak lagi tapi dia masih bisa melihat tiga anak g tadi memukulinya berbalik arah dan mengarah ke anak perempuan tadi mereka semakin mendekati anak perempuan itu dan anak perempuan tadi ketakutan dan menangis

Hiks ..Hiks ..Hiks tolong jangan pukuli dia lagi kalu kau ingin memukul pukul aku saja jangan pukul dia

Dia tidah bersalah Hiks..hiks anak perempuan itu menangis pelan

Bukanya merasa kasihan ketiga anak tadi malah menendang kepalah anak tadi sedang menangis itu dengan sangat keras hingga anak perempuan itu terpental cukup jauh higga terbentur ke batang pohoh yg berada di belakang anak perempuan tersebut brak ..suara pohon yg terkena hempasan anak perempuan itu

Anak perempuan itu meringis kesakitan dan hampir tidak sadar tapi dia masih bisa melihat dengan samar samar klarna matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata yg dari tadi mengalir dari pelupuk matanya di tambah lagi kepalanya yg terasa pening akibat tendangan anak yg menyiksanya naruto yg tadih terbaring hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar apa karena tubuhnya yg lemas akibat dihajar oleh ketiga anak tadi

Tidak berguna ..tidak berguna aku memang tidak berguna melindungi seose orang saja aku tidak bisa bagai mana aku bisa menjadi hokage Naruto terus mengutuk dirinya sampai dia menutup matanya tiba tiba dia sudah ada di tempat yg entah apa namanya naruto mendengar suara erangan aaarrrgggh ...

Karena penasaran akirnya dia memutuskan utuk mengetahui suara apa tadi

Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu besar dan ditengah pintu itu adah sebua segel ...

Sangin terkejutnya mata darutpo tidak berkedib dan badanya bergetar

Dari dalam pintu itu terlihat 2 buah mata yg sangat menyeramkan berwarna merah hingga membuat naruto bergidik ketakutan hingga badan nya bergetar hebat tiba tiba dari dalam pintu terdengar suara arggh mau apa kau kesini bocah ..

TBC

Maaf ya fic nya jelek soalnya baru pertama buat


	2. Chapter 2

Dari dalam pintu itu terlihat 2 buah mata yg sangat menyeramkan berwarna merah hingga membuat naruto bergidik ketakutan hingga badan nya bergetar hebat tiba tiba dari dalam pintu terdengar suara arggh mau apa kau kesini bocah ..

**_Disclaimer:naruto punya om MK saya Cuma minjam #cium tangan om MK_**

**_Warning :semi canoon ,typo(s),gaje,abal ,ancur dll_**

**_Pairing NaruHina_**

**_Rate:t-bisa berubah seiring perjalanan _**

**_Mohon bantuan nya dengan RnR_**

Naruto menatap terkejut pada pintu itu.

" s-siapa kau , dan kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam kurungan itu ? tanya naruto dengan gugup .

Arrrghhh , suara erangan dari dalam . "Matilah kau bocah lanjutnya "

Tiba tiba dari dalam kurungan itu keluar tangan merah raksasa yg ingin menangkap naruto .

Tapi naruto bisa mengindarinya dengan melompat .

Setelah itu dia tangan merah itu trus terusan ingin menangkap naruto tapi naruto tetap bisa menghindar.

Setela cukup lama tangan merah itu ingin menangkap naruto ,naruto mulai kelelahan .

Karena naruto sudah lelah naruto akhirnya berhenti bergerak dan mengatakan .

"STOOP" apa yg ingin kau lakukan padaku ,apa salahku ,kenapa kau ingin menangkapku lanjut naruto dengan suaranya yg kelelahan.

Tangan merah itu pun berhenti mengejar naruto , dan berkata apa kau benar benar tidak tahu .kata monster dalam kurungan itu dengan tatapan yg tetap tajam .

Naruto pun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yg terhengah- hengah , .hah. suara nafas naruto ,dan naruto pun menjawab , Tidak aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu .

Seingatku aku tidak perna bertemu dengan mu ,jadi mana mungkin aku tau apa masalah ku dengan mu , lanjut naruto dengan tatapan bertanya

Argghh , baiklah aku akan jelaskan ,monster itu pun menjelaskan kejadian sebelum dia lahir tapi dia tidak mengatakan tentang kedua orang tua naruto.

"Hey " ,jadi kau ini kyubi ya ,kata naruto penuh dengan selidik .

'Hhh, kyubi menghelah nafas panjang ,tadi kan sudah aku jelaskan ,geram kyubi.

Hehehehehe , oh ia ya, naruto menjawab dengan tampang bodoh .

Kemudian naruto kembali bertanya , tapi siapa orang tua ku yg kau sebutkan tadi ?

Belum sempat kyubi menjawab ,suara teriakan terdengar oleh naruto "KKYYYYAAAA

Naruto pun mengingat gadis yg di tolong nya tadi , oh ia aku kan sedang menolong anak perempuan tadi ,batin naruto.

Kemudian kyubi bertanya,kau ingin menyelamatkan anak itu ya?

Kenapa dia bisa tahu ,batin naruto .

Kemudian naruto bertanya ,bagai maaa-.

Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan perkataan nya kyubi langsung memotong ,jelas aku tahu aku kan ada dalam tubuh mu ,makanya kau bisa mengetahui pikiranku dan aku pun sebaliknya karna kita satu,balas kyubi dengan sringai nya.

Belum sempat naruto bertanya lagi ,suara teriakan kembali terdengar tapi kali ini lebih meringis "kkyaaaa Hiks..Hiks ..Hiks ,ampun ,ampun hiks hiks hiks ,kyaaaa"

Naruto pun langsung panik dan bertanya pada kyubi ,bagai mana caranya keluar dari sini aku harus menyelamatkan anak perempuan itu .

Kemudian kyubi tertawa ,hahahahaha buat apa kau menolong warga desa itu yg telah menghina ,mencemo,dan menganiaya dirimu? ,tanya kyubi dengan sringainya .

Kemudian naruto menjawab ,memang mereka telah mengina ,mencemoh ,menganiaya ,dan menganggap aku tidak ada ,tapi aku tau mereka hanya diliputi rasa dendam dan rasa sedih yg mendalam sehingga mereka jadi gelap mata dan menganiaya ku , tapi aku percaya hati mereka baik .

tapi tidak semua orang yg berfikir begitu masih banyak yg sudah melupakan kejadian yg lalu dan mau berteman dengan ku, jadi aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka dengan terjerumus kedalam kemarahan dan kebencian,yg hanya dapat menghancurkan dan memberi kepuasan semata, " KAU MENGERTII " kata naruto dengan suara yg keras dan lantang. Dan aku akan menghilangkan semua kebencian di muka bumi ini dengan kekuatan ku ,lanjut naruto dengan suara yg lantang dan berwibawah.

Kyubi tertegun kemudian ia mengingat kata –kata dari pemilik semua biju .

Aku akan menghilangkan semua kebencian di muka bumi ini ,kata petapa yg memiliki semua biju.

Kemudian kyubi berkata dalam hati , apa mungkin anak ini yg diramalkan akan menyelamatkan dunia.

Lamunan kyubi terkacau di akibatkan teriakan naruto,"hey kenapa kau melamun kyubi

"Argggh "bukan apa –apa, kata kyubi sembari berusaha tetap tenang

Kalau kau mau keluar dari sini kau harus sadar dulu ,kata kyubi dengan tenang .

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa sadar ,kata naruto dengan panik karena dia ingin segera menyelamatkan perempuan tadi.

Kemudian kyubi berkata, konsentrasikan pikiran mu dan kau akan sadar ,kata kyubi.

Kemudian naruto mencoba untuk memusatkan pikiran nya ,tiba tiba kyubi mengganggu nya.

"Hey naruto argh" panggil kyubi pada naruto

Hah ada apa lagi kyubi ,jengkel naruto karna dia diganggu .

Apa kau mau menjadi temanku? ,kata kyubi dengan mantap

Kemudian naruto menatap kyubi dan berkata,kau sungguh ingin menjadi temanku?

"Tentu " aku percaya kau akan menyelamatkan dunia ,jawab kyubi dengan mantap .

Mata naruto mulai berkaca-kaca karna baru ini ada yg percaya padanya .

Kemudian naruto berkata, baiklah muali sekarang kita ada lah teman .

Kemudian naruto menjulurkan kepalan tangan nya dan dibalas kyubi ,dan mereka adu pukulan pelan ,dan mereka merkata "Teman".

Keduanya terkikik pelan .

Kemudian kyubi berkata pada naruto aku akan memberi sedikit kekuatan ku untu mu agar kau bisa menyelamatkan kekasimu ,kata kyubi dengan sringai menggoda.

Dah hal hasil muka naruto blusing tipis dan berkata,dia bukan kekasih ku kata,kata naruto dengan gugup karena dikataran begitu oleh kyubi.

"Bernarkah",kata kyubi sembaring memberi sringainya lagi.

"ii-ia " kata naruto dengan gugup dan mukanya bertambah merah

"Benarkah ",kata kyubi lagi

Ia

Benarkah

Ia

Benarkah, benarkah,benarkah .

Naruto yg tidak tahan di golda begitu mulai kesal dan berteriak,IIIIYYYAAA.

Baiklah ,kata kyubi dengan OOC nya .

Naruto pun swetdrop.

Kemudian naruto mulai memusatkan pikiran nya dan tiba tiba dia sudah sadar dan melihat anak perempuan tadi di siksa habis habisan .

Anak perempuan itu berkata dengan sangat lemah,tolong aku Naruto-kun.

DEG

Naruto seperti kenal dengan suara itu .

Flasback

Naruto pulang dari akademi ninja saat dia berjalan dia melihat seorang anak kecil yg duduk dengan memegang satu kakinya yg terluka .

Kemudian naruto bertanya ,apa yg terjadi dengan mu .

Kemudian gadis kecil itu menjawab sambil tertunduk poninga menutupi matanya ,aku tadi terjatuh di jegel anak –anak nakal itu sembari menunjuk anak-anak laki-laki yg berlari .

Naruto hanya ber ohria .

Biar ku bantu kata naruto sembari mengang kat satu tangan gadis tadi ke atas lehernya dan tangan kiri naruto membopong badan nya .

Sambil berjalan mereka hanya diam ,naruto yg notaben nya tidak bisa diam tentu akan gerah dengan keadaan canggung ini .

Kemudian dia ber inisiatif untuk memulai percakapan .

"hey" boleh aku tau namamu ,tanya naruto pelan .

Kemudian gadis tadi hanya mengangguk dan berkata,Hinata –hyuuga hinata jawabnya sambil tertunduk dan tersenyum.

Ooo ,kata naruto dan berkata , aku Naruto –Uzumaki Naruto .

Kemudia naruto mulai pembicaraan, kenapa aku tidak perna melihatmu di akademi ?,tanya naruto.

a-aku jarang keluar Uzumaki –san ,kata hinata dengan malu malu.

Ehh jangan panggil aku Uzumaki kau kesan nya memanggil orangtua ku .

Ja-jadi aku harus panggil aa-apa kata hinata gugup.

Panggil saja aku Naruto,kata naruto lantang penuh semangat.

kk-kalau aku memanggil nna-naruto-kun bagai mana ,kata hinata dengan malu mukanya yg memerah padam.

Uummm ,naruto mulai berfikir kemudian berkata tentu Hinata –chan ,kata naruto bersemangat .

Ehh ,hinata yg di sebut naruto dengan embel-embel chan makin malu dan menunduk ,dan berkatta

Ttt-rrima kasih Naruto-kun

Flasback off

Deg ,naruto pun mengingat wanita yg sedang di siksa itu adalah teman masa kecilnya .

Dan naruto mulai berteriak ,HINATAAA.

Naruto yg melihat hinata lemas tak berdaya dan penuh luka di wajahnya akibat pukulan dan tendangan ke tiga anak tadi semakin marah ,kemudian ia mulai berbicara dengan kyubi .

Kyubi berkata ,biar aku yg menyelesaikan semua ini kata kyubi ,naruto yg sangkin marahnya terhadap ke tiga orang tadi berkta ,baiklah .

Kemudian kyubi mulai mengambil alih tubuh naruto .

Dan seketika naruto pun berubah menjadi kyubi ekor satu .

Ketiga orang tadi membulatkan matanya ,mereka terkejut ,heran,takut .

Mereka mengatakan serempak ,dia itu kyubi wahhh ketiga orang tadi lari terbirit –birit .

Tapi naruto tidak tinggal diam dia ingin mengejar ketiga orang tadi tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika

Ia mendengar suara anak perempuan tadi , sudah lah Naruto –kun ,kata ,hinata lemah.

Perlahan tubu naruto mulai kembali seperi semula ,dan naruto terkulai lemas akibat kekuatan kyubi tadi yg menguasai tubuhnya .

Kemudian naruto mulai bangkit berdiri dan menuju Hinata ,dan berkata Hinata –chan .

Hinata yg di panggil naruto dengan namanya sungguh sangat senang karena naruto ingat padanya .

Dan ia pun menjawab aa kku tidak ap-a-apa naruto-kun ,jawab hinata dengan gugup dan tidak lupa dengan blusing di mukanya .

Manis ,kata naruto pelan .

Ehh apa naruto-kun berkata sesuatu ,tanya hinata pelan .

Ahh tidak a-apa –apa hinata chan ,jawab naruto dengan gugup dan sedikit blusing di pipinya.

Entah mengapa jantung naruto memompa begitu cepat saat mendengar suara hinata,aneh kenapa aku seperti ini batin naruto.

Setelah itu naruto memulai pembicaraan lagi Hinata-chan ,panggil naruto.

y-ya naruto-kun ,jawab hinata .

sepertinya kau terluka parah ,kata naruto

aa-aku ti-tidak apa-apa naruto –kun ,jawab hinata gugup .

ada perasaan senang di hati hinata karena di perhatikan naruto.

Kemudian naruto berkata ,biar aku antar pulang hinata-chan.

Hinata pun mengangguk kecil ,dan berkata gome naruto –kun merepotkan mu

Kemudian hinata di bantu berdiri oleh naruto.

Naruto menawarkan hinata untuk di gendong nya karena naruto kawatir melihat keadaaan hinata tapio hinata menolak dengan gelengan ,aku bisa berjalan sendiri naruto-kun,katya hinata pelan.

Tap- ,kata –kata naruto terpotong saat melihat hinata sudah berdiri dan mulai berjalan .

Kemudian naruto mulai berjalan di depan ,naruto yg tidak peka terhadap perempuan dia tidak hiraukan hinata yg tidak bisa berjalan menyamai langkahnya tidak tahan dan hendak memanggil naruto ,naruto-kun ,kata hinata pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar naruto karena memang jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Naruto yg merasa terpanggil membalikan badannya dan hendak berkata ,ada apa hina ,,mm.

Saat naruto berbalik nttah itu kesialan atau keberuntungan untuk hinata , tiba –tiba hinata tersandung batu dan menimpa naruto di depan nya dengan bibir nya yg menempel diluan pada bibir naruto .

Naruto yg tidak bisa menahan berat badan hinata dikarenakan tidak siap menangkap hinata malah ikut akhirnya posisi mereka sangat intim .

Hinata yg sadar akan posisinya yg menimpa naruto serta mulutnya yg menempel pada mulut naruto.

Gugup setengah mati ,mukanya mulai merah padam seperti kepiting rebus ,jantungnya berdetak kencang karena tidak tahan akan sensasi yg membuat dia gugup setengah mati akhirnya hinata pingsan .

Naruto yg berada di bawah sempat menikmati acara ciuman tadi hingga akhirnya dia sadar hinata yg berada di atasnya pingsan .

Naruto yg mengetahui hinata pingsan langsung membenarkan posisi mereka , di pegang nya pundak hinata lalu di goncang hinata ,Hinata –chan bangun kata naruto panik .

Naruto yg melihat hinata pingsan seperti terhipnotis ,ia melihat muka hinata yg memera ,matanya tertutup sahyu ,dan yg terakhir di lihat nya bibir hinata yg tipis membuat err.. bernapsu pikir naruto dalam hati ,naruto yg tidak tahan akan napsunya untuk mencium bibir ranum hinata ,mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir hinata .

Makin dekat,makin dekat ,lebih dekat hingga naruto dapat merasakan hembusa nafas hinata ,tiba tiba saat naruto ingin mencium hinata ,tapi entah keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya ,hinata tiba –tiba sadar .hinata yg melihat naruto di depan mukanya ,langsung berteriak kkkyyyaaaaaa.

Naruto yg sadar akan kelakuan nya langsung menjauhkan mukanya dari hinata dan berkata g-ggome h-hinata –chan ,kata naruto dengan gugupnya dan mukanya yg blusing .

Hinata yg belum sepenuh nya sembuh dari blusing nya berkata ,ti-tidak ap-apa-apa n-naruto –kun .

Dalam hati hinata sangat senang karena naruto ingin mencium nya tadi.

Dengan cepat naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan agar dia tidak malu ,ayo hinata-chan kita pulang kata naruto berjongkok menyuru hinata agar naik ke gendongan nya .

Hinata yg taku kejadian yg tadi terjadi terulang kembali akhirnya mau naik ke gendongan naruto dan berkata ,arigatou naruto-kun .

Skip time

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan mansion hyuga .

Di depan mansion ada hanabi yg tidak sengaja keluar dan dia melihat hinata di gendongan naruto .

Nee-chan mesra ni ye ,kata hanbi menggoda .

Ha-hanabi -chan ,kata hinata gugup dan blusing di mukanya.

Ooo ternyata ini toh yg bernama Naruto tampan ,gagah , kata hanabi dengan nada menggoda.

"Ehh" kata naruto tidak mengerti.

Hinata yg mendengar kata" hanabi blusing .

Nee-chan mau sampai kapan di gendong nii-naruto ,kata hanabi menggoda.

Hinata yg sadar akan posisinya yg tidak trurun-turun dari gendongan naruto tiba tiba turun dari gendongan narutodengan muka yg memanas merah .

Naruto yg mulai sadar akan wajah hinata memerah menanyakan ,Hinata –chan muka mu memera apa kau sakit ,tanya naruto kawatir .

Aku tidak a-apa-apa naruto-kun .

Ehh ,hanabi yg sadar akan panggilan keduanya ,kun ,chan ,mulai menyringai ,fufufufufu mesra nya panggilan nya .

Dan kata-kata hanabi suskses membuat naruto dan hinata blusing ,dan hanabi terkekeh .

Hinata yg mulai kesal akan kelakuan hanabi menjewer telinga hanabi pelan ,aduh sakit nee-chan,kata hanabi meringis .

Naruto yg merasa hari mulai gelap minta ijin pulang dari hinata dan hanabi .

Sepertinya hari mulai gelap ,kata naruto .

Aku pulang dulu y Hinata-chan dan hanabi –chan ,kata naruto seraya membalikan badan nya dan mulai berjalan .

Hinata hanya menatap punggung naruto ,ada sebersit rasa kecewa karena naruto akan pergi .

Tapi saat sudah cukup jau hinata masih menatap punggung naruto tiba-tiba naruto mulai berbalik badan dan menampak kan cengiran mataharinya ,dan itu sukses membuat hinata menunduk malu dan blusing .

Setelah naruto berbalik dan menatap hinata ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan berbelok di gang.

Hinata yg masih mematung dalam blusing nya di kagetkan oleh suara adiknya nee-chan ayo masuk ,nee-chan di panggil tou-san ...

Dan hinata berbalik pada hanabi dan berjalan bersama ke dalam rumah di perjalanan masuk hanabi sempat sempatnya menggoda hinata ,nee-chan panggil hanabi .

Hinata pun menjawab ia hanabi-chan ,jawab hinata .

Hanabi tiba tiba mulaing menyringai menggoda dan berkata ,apa nee-chan perna di cium ne naruto ,kata hanabi menggoda.

1

2

3

Hanabi-chan kata hinata berteriak ,hanabi sudah lari diluan dan tertawa ter bahak bahak .

Hinata mengejar hanabi kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu rumah .

Skip time

Di kamar hinata

Hinata sedang melamun membayangkan kejadian tadi sore di dekat hutan.

Saat dia dan naruto berciuman tanpa sengaja dan saat naruto mencoba mencium hinata .

Hanya memikirkan itu saja hinata sudah blusing di kamarnya .

Sedangkan di kamar naruto

Naruto juga memikirkan yg sama ,dalam pikiran naruto ,kenapa aku terus memikirkan hinata batin aku mencintainya .

Dan mereka berdua di kamar masing-masing mulai terlelap ke dunia mimpi dan terlelap

**_TBC _**

**_Gomen ,fic nya masih jelek ._**

**_Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk tetap semangat melanjutkan fic ini agar tidak mengecewakan senpai-senpai_**

**_Dan arigatou yg mau me repiu fic gaje abal ini_**

**_Kalo ingin membantu saya tolong di repiu kasi saran untuk kelanjutan ceritanya ._**

**_Mina-san_**


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah membaca repiu saya makin semangat buat lanjutin fic ni ,niatnya sih mau bikin capter 2/ hari tapi ngga bisa .#hiks hiks hiks

Ternyata susah juga cari inspirasi ,dulu waktu blom jadi author aku pikir mudah cari inspirasi ternyata sulit juga ,dan sempat juga aku ngomel-ngomel ngga jelas kalo lihat fic yg lama updatenya ,sorry ya author sekalian yg fic nya perna saya flame gomenasai. #plak di tabok author sedunia.

Dan untuk yg ingin word nya di tambahin saya akan usahakan demi para raider yg udah mau RnR fic saya .dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu

Ok cukup basa basi nya .

_**(n/a:maaf ya disini ada salah penulisan umur seharusnya di sini umur naru masi 7 tahun dan cerita di capter sebelumnya sudah lari dari cap 3 ini ngga apa kan mohon di maklumi soalnya yg cap1-2 itu haritu masi permulaan buat ficc tapi saya akan coba lanjut kan )**_

**Dan arigatou gozaimasu buat yg me ripyu fic saya :**

**Disclaimer :naruto** ** © punya om MK ,saya Cuma minjam**

_**Pairing :NaruHina **_

_**Slight:Naru X Harem (ngga janji juga bisa buat harem)**_

_**Warning :typo(s),OOC,gaje,ancur,pokoknya yg jelek-jelek deh ^^v**_

_**Rate: T-m mungkin akan ada adegan lemon nya ,tapi ngga janji deh ,hehhehe#di tabok raider**_

_**Ok ngga suka jangan di baca ya**_

**Enjoy it**

Pagi itu semua orang di desa konoha semuanya sudah mulai beraktifitas ,tinggal satu orang anak yg masi enggan meninggalkan alam mimpinya ,hingga **kring kring kring **bunyi jam da dengan anak itu pun terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya karena terkejut dan terjatu dengan tidak elitnya (baca wajahnya diluan yg menyentu lantai ) anak itu pun mengelus-elus wajahnya yg terkena lantai

"aduh sakit sekali wajah tampanku ini "kata naruto dengan narsisnya .

Naruto pun melihat ke ara jam nya

"wahh aku bisa telat masuk akademi "histeris naruto ,naruto pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap siap berangkat ke akademi agar tidak terlambat karena dia baru pertama masuk ke akademi ninja

Flasback

Seorang anbu datang menemui naruto

"naruto hokage-sama memintamu untuk pergi ke kantor hokage sekarang "

"ha,i "jawab naruto dan segera pergi ke kantor hokage

Skip time

"Tok tok tok "suara pintu di ketuk .

"masuk "kata orang yg di dalam .

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan hokage

"oh kau rupanya naruto-kun "kata hokage a,k,a hiruzen"

"ia hokage jiji ,ada apa memanggil ku ke sini "

"begini naruto kun kau akan kumasukan ke akademi ninja "

"apa benar hokage jiji "jawab naruto dengan mata berbinar"

"benar dan ini uang untuk membeli peralatan akademi mu "

"baik hokage jiji"naruto pun mengambil uang yg di berikan hiruzen pada naruto dan berbelanja peralatan akademinya "

Flasback off

Naruto pun sudah sampai di akademi dan di sambut oleh iruka yg sudah di anggap naruto sebagai kakanya

"ehh naruto kau sudah dayang ya "kata iruka karena kaget naruto sudah ada di akademi .

"ia iruka ni-san "kata naruto

"naruto panggil aku sensei karena aku ada guru di akademi ini "

Dan hanya ditanggapi naruto dengan ber 'ohh' ria sambil menggaruk belakang rambutnya yg tidak gatal

"ayo" ajak iruka mengajak naruto

Skipp time (naruto meperkenalkan diri dan dianggap bodoh oleh semua sisawa siswi kecuali satu orang yaitu hyuga hinata .

Skipp time

**Pulang akademi **

Naruto berjalan pulang melewati daera hutan yg sangat menyeramkan tiba tiba

"**hey nak "**suara yg di dengar naruto ,naruto pun melihat ke segala arah tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun di situ

"si,,siapa itu" jawab naruto yg ketakutan ,karena ia pikir yg bicara tadi adalah hantu .

"**di atas nak "** jawab orang ikut yg sedang berada di atas pohon .

Tanpa basa basi lagi naruto menoleh ke atas dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat orang yg memanggilnya ,matanya yg berbentuk pola riak air dan di kepalanya ada tanduk kecil

"waahhh ja,,jangan ganggu aku tuan hantu "kata naruto yg gemetar sambil menangis ala anime .

Yg bertanya itu pun hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah anak yg ada di depan nya itu

"**enak saja aku bukan hantu ,aku ada rikudou sennin "**jawab orang itu a,k,a rikudou sennin dengan bangga.

"ri..rikudou sennin siapa itu " jawab naruto dengan tampang inocent(gitu ya tulisan nya sory ngga tau XXD).

Rikudou sennin pun sweat drop melihat naruto

"**Aku ini ada lah seorang petapa yg biasa di sebut juru selamat dunia sinobi"**jawab rikudou sennin ,dan hanya di balas 'oo 'oleh naruto.

"ada apa seorang penyelamat menemui aku orang yg hina ini " kata naruto dengan nada sedih mengingat dia selalu dihina dan direndakan oleh penduduk .

"**aku akan melatihmu dan memberi semua kekuatan ku kepadamu karena aku percaya kau dapa memperbaiki dunia ninja ini yg telah rusak karena banyak orang yg jahat dan serakah "**

"benarkah "kata naruto dengan mata berbinar karena dia sebentar lagi akan di latih oleh dewa sinobi .

Dan hanya di jawab **"hn"**oleh sang rikudou

"**Temui aku di sini 3 bulan lagi kau harus meninggalkan desa ini untuk berlatih dengan ku ,kau boleh meminta izin dari hokage atau pun kau ingin menjadi mising nin terserah padamu "**

"ha,i" jawab naruto

Skip time

**Kepergian sasuke dari desa **

**Rasenggan/cidori**

Naruto berhasil membawa sasuke kembali dengan luka para yg di alami oleh uciha bungsu itu

Diruangan rapat sedang di adakan

"apa yg kau lakukan hah "kata sala seorang yg ada di dalam rapat

"aku hanya mebawa sasuke kebali" jawab seseorang a,k,a naruto

"kau pikir dengan membawa sasuke kembali dengan keadaan sekarat akan membuat kau akan di akui di desa ini ,kau itu monster ,kalau monster ya tetap monster "kata orang itu lagi .

Naruto tersentak dan menahan amaranya dan mulai saat itu naruto mulai menaru dendam terhadap seluru orang di desa

"maaf ,maaf " kata naruto seraya berlari keluar dari ruangan rapat itu .

'naru' guman sang hokage

Skip time

Setelah kejadian yg di kabarkan kalau naruto hampir membunuh ucha sasuke

Hidupnya semakin parah dia semakin di jauhi oleh teman – teman seangkatan nya

Banyak kata-kata kasar yg di lontar kan padanya seperti,mati sana kau monster,dasar monster dan naruto tidak menanggapi semua itu dan berguman'cih kalau bukan karena hokage jiji aku sudah pergi dari desa terkutuk ini .

Disaat naruto berjalan melewati ladang bunga lavender dia melihat seorang gadis yg sedang menangis 'bukankah itu hinata 'batin naruto

Naruto pun menghampiri hinata

"hay hinata-chan" sapa naruto

Hinata yg mendengar suara tersebut kaget dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya

"na na naruto-kun" jawab hinata tergagap dan dengan blusing di ukanya karena di pergoki menangis oleh pujaan hatinya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis "kata naruto dengan muka tiba tiba serius

"ehh aku tidak menang-"kata kata hinata terpotong oleh naruto

"jangan berbohong hinata-chan "kata naruto seraya memegang kedua pipi hinata agar berhadapan dengan nya

Hinata yg di perlakukan begitu malah semakin blusing

"ba,,baiklah akan aku ceritakan "

Hinatapun menceritakan kesedihan nya yg di tampar ayahnya karena kalah lawan tanding dengan adiknya dan dia dikatakan tidak pantas menyandang pewaris keturunan klan hyuuga

Tanpa di sadari hinata di pun menanmkan rasa benci terhadap keluarganya

"hmm, jadi kau di aniaya begitu" kata naruto dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh hinata .

"hinata-chan"panggil naruto

"y..ya naruto-kun "jawab hinata yg mulai gugup

'aku harus mengatakan ini sebelum aku pergi dari desa ini 'batin naruto

"ne hinata-chan maukah kau menjadi kekasi ku kata naruto dengan sedikit gugup

Hinata yg mendengar kata-kata naruto membelalakan matanya tidak pecaya apa yg di katakan

" yg naruto-kun katakan "

"hhh ,aku bilang mau kah kau jadi kekasihku"

Hinata yg sudah jeolas mendengar kata-kata pujaan hatinya itu pun langsung mengguk dan berkata"aku mau naruto-kun "dengan blusing di mukanya

Naruto yg sudah mendengar pun langsung menghadapkan wajahnya di depan wajah hinata dan

CUP satu kecupan yg lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan dan ciuman itu pun berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen mereka stelah itu mereka berpelukan

"ne hina-chan ,apakah kau membenci keluargamu"

"ia aku sangat membenci keluargaku naruto-kun "

Mendengar kata-kata hinata naruto menyringai

"hinata-chan maukah kau bersamaku menghancurkan desa terkutuk ini "

Dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh hinata "appun yg kau lakukan aku akan terus berada di samping mu naruto kun karena aku ada lah milikmu "jawab hinata dengan senyum manisnya .

Dan mereka kembali berpelukan

'tunggula saat kehancuran kalian konoha'guman naruto

**Tbc **

**Huaaa maaf lama updatenya keasika baca fic orang sih ngga ingat sama fic ini **

**Ini fic worlnya dikit ya gomen ya **

**Ok **

**Mina mohon rpiunya apa saran kekurangan agar saya makin seangat melanjutkan fic ini**

**arigatou**


End file.
